A Fiolee Story
by fire-ice-love
Summary: Marshall Lee must train a new vampire that happens to be his half sister. (Sorry I'm terrible at summaries)
1. The News

**Marshall's POV **

It was just after dark when I was flying to Fionna's tree fort when I saw the fire and heard Cake scream.

"Cake what happened?"

"Marshall! Never in my life would I had I thought I'd be glad to see you. I don't know what happened I just came to visit Fionna and I can't find her."

I morphed in to a giant bat and used my wings to blow the fair away. It worked. When the fire was out I went straight to find Fionna. I found her lying on the floor of her bedroom. She was out cold, but alive. In my arms I rushed her to the hospital. I handed her to the nurse and they went to work on her.

The nurses wouldn't let me in, and for the longest time no one would tell me anything, which got me worried and mad. Worried that I was too late; mad at whoever did this was dead. I heard Cake walk up to me.

"Hey Marshall. Do you know anything about Fionna?"

"No they wont let me in or tell me anything."

"Okay. Marshall, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure."

"Do you love or even like my baby cake?"

"Cake, to be real with you and you can't tell anyone, especially Fionna."

I paused and looked at cake. She gave a small nod. "Yeah I like Fionna, but she is with Baba. I'm happy if she is happy. So I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"You spend so much time to with each other. I guess I had my suspicions. All I ask of you is be careful, and don't hurt her."

Just then Doctor Prince walked in, and Cake and I jumped out of our seats.

"Fionna is stable and would like to see you. Prince Gumball will be there shortly."

...

**Cake's POV**

Marshal and I walked in to Fionna's room. I quickly ran to give her a hug.

"My baby cakes. How are you felling?"

"I'm fine Cake. I just want to rest. Hey Marshal."

"Hey Fionna." Poor guy. This must be killing him to see her like this.

Prince Gumball walked in and was holding some paper.

"Fionna, I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm fine. What's that in your hand, PG?"

"I found this at your house. That's why I wasn't here right away. The fire, as anyone can tell, was done on purpose, but this is for Marshall. I'm assuming this because on the back it says Vampire Council."

"Bubba hand me that paper. Now or I'll rip you apart." Poor Marshal this must be killing him. He read the letter aloud.

"Dear Marshall Lee Abadeer, We are to tell you that Isabell Abadeer has inherited Vampire DNA. You must train her or every one you know will die. She will arrive at the portal from the Night-O-Sphere in one week. John Abadeer."


	2. Explain

**Marshall's POV**

"Marshall, who or what is Isabell Abadeer?" The one thing I wouldn't every do is hurt Fionna, but I'm the reason she is here in the hospital.

"Fi, Isabell is my hale sister. We have never met before, but I have seen a picture of her, when she was a baby."

"How is _that thing_ related to him?" Bubba asked. I knew what he had meant by _that thing._ I can't stand him.

"ISABELL! HER NAME IS ISABELL!" I yelled so loud that it shook the hospital.

"She is related to me because we share the same father, but different mothers. Her mother is human and lives in a different dimension. Our father is a vampire, but if you are born a vampire you can age normally; however, when I was 18 I was bitten by a full-blooded vampire. That stopped my ageing." I said more comely.

"Well then we all must make her stay with us a comfy as possible, right?"

"Yes I think that's a good idea, Cake." Fionna was now standing looking a lot better.

"Yeah that is a good idea, and I have a perfect plan." I said with a sly smile.

**Fionna's POV**

"What's your plan Marshall?"

"A party. That way Isabell can meet people and not fell like a freak. I can get the music and offer my place to hang." Marshall said starting to get excited.

"I would like to provide food and beverages." PG offered.

"Fi and I can help set up and work on the invitations." Cake said for us.

"Then it's settled we will have a party. We have one week and since we planed the party it only seems logical that we meet her first." PG said.

Marshall looked like he was going to kick PG, but he then smiled. "Yeah I guess. If you can survive the Night-O-Sphere."

"What? Why would we have to go throw that place?" PG asked starting to turn from the color pink to white.

"Oh dimension 509.23, where Isabell lives, can only be connected to the Night-O-Sphere. Only people with vampire's blood can go throw that portal, where we will meet her, in the Night-O-Sphere. Then we will bring her here for the party." Marshall was about to burst out laughing when PG was becoming less pink with every word Marshal said.

"PG you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll just go with Marshall and Cake." I was trying to calm him down.

"Fi I'm not going to go throw that place I'll stay with Gumball instead." Cake said.

"Fine, I'll just go with Marshall."

"Fionna, I think this is a bad idea." PG got his color back.

"Gumball. I'll be fine.

"Okay, Fine."


	3. Isabell

**Isabell's POV**

"Isabell Abadeer, come here now and talk to us." my mother screamed at me is I was heading up stairs to my room.

"Why should I? I'm not the one that wants to spend her summer with his son. I was also not the one who decided to have a baby with a vampire."

I was not in the mood to talk. If only I could control my powers I wouldn't be in this place.

"Isabell Abadeer, come right here now." I slammed my door in protest.

Today was the Friday before summer and it was a disaster. I won't go in to detail but let's just say if I wasn't already dead I would have had a heart attack. I came home thinking I could relax but at dinner my parents decided to tell me something I couldn't believe.

* * *

**Flash back to dinner**

"Isabell we need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked with confusion.

"Isabell you know that I was married before, right?" my dad said.

"Yeah I did. Why?"

"Well in my last marriage I had a son, and we were thinking to send you with him to be trained." my dad said

"What you had a son and you never told me, and why would I need training? I may be half vampire, but I'm still human." I tried to protest.

"You are not just half vampire and half human. You are also a princess. The vampire princess."

"What? How?" I yelled at my parents

"I was the king until your brother took over, and I didn't care because I met you mother, and had you."

"What about your son? Who is he?"

"His name is Marshall Lee Abadeer. He is part demon and part vampire. He lives in a different dimension called Aaa, and that is where you will be going."

"What do you mean go there?"

"We are sending you there to train with him." my mother finally spoke.

"No I'm not going there. I'll die before I go there. I'll go live with a friend."

**_End of flash back_**

* * *

My mother came to my room.

"Isabell, please, can we talk?"

"Yeah." I opened the door and lead her to the bed

"Can we talk about this?"

"I'll do it, it's just I was mad that you and dad lied to me about this."

"Now Isabell we did not lie to you."

"Well you didn't tell the trough."

"I suppose you're right, but you need to go."

"I will but what if..."

"Isabell what could go wrong?" she cut me off.

"I'm just scared."

"Scared about what?"

"I'm just scared. What will happen?"

"You will be dropped off at the Night-O-Sphere, our half way point, where Marshall will pick you up, in a week. Then you will go with him. Here I found the most resent picture I have of him." How long has he been standing there? My dad handed me the picture.

"Okay." I took he picture and saw a boy about seven. He had jet black hair like mine, was even paler than me, hand read eyes, like mine when I'm mad, and fangs. I wonder if his are retractable like mine. He had a guitar that looked like an ax. He was sucking the color of an apple, like I do some times.

"Dad how resent is this picture?"

"It's over a thousand years old. He was, I think, six when that was taken. Now he is 18 in appearance."

"What?" _how old are you?_ I thought.

"Yes, and don't ask how old I am or you're grounded." he said in a playful way.

"Yes sir."

"Okay now that we have this settled, off to bed." My mom said.

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night Sweet heart and you can keep the picture."

"Thanks."


	4. Father and Son

**Marshall's POV**

That night Fionna got released from the hospital, and I walk her home with Cake.

"Marshall, I'm so thankful that you saved my baby from the fire." Cake said with a hug.

"Shoot, I would do it again tomorrow." I said with as if it was no-biggy.

About half an hour of walking we arrived to Fionna's home, or what was left of it.

"Oh my glob, my home. Now what am I going to do?" I forgot Fionna was passed out in the fire and didn't see it engulfed in flames.

"Baby cakes you can stay at my home, it will be fun."

"Cake I can't do that you. You all ready have five kittens with you." Fionna looked sad. She has lived on her own for a while now since Cake and Mono got married.

"Why don't you go to your boyfriend, Mr. I-think-know-every-thing, and live with him." I said bitterly.

"Hey that's not nice. And I can't Gumball is going to a science convention this weekend."

"Hey why can't she live with you, Marshall? Just for the weekend till Gumball comes back. You have my permission." Cake said. I was shocked.

"Sure. I don't mind. Let's go Fionna. If you want?" I extended my hand for her to take. I hoped she would.

"Okay. I'll go." she took my hand and I started flying home.

"See you kitty." I said

"Bye Cake." Fionna waved bye and we watched her leave from the sky.

**Fionna's POV**

When Marshall and I arrived to his house, he went to his closet and graved a T-shirt for me to where.

"Here this is the smallest I have. I think it will fit you." he handed me shirt and I when to the bathroom to change. The shirt was a little big for me, but it will do for now. When I came out of the bathroom Marshall was in the kitchen rereading the letter at the table.

"You okay Marshall?" he looked hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I haven't seen Isabell let alone my father since Isabell was a baby." he sounded like he was being strangled.

"Do you have Isabell or your father's phone number?" It was hurting me that Marshall was hurting.

"I have my father's number from four-teen years ago. Do you think it might work?"

"Only one way to find out." Marshall dialed the number and put it on speaker for me to hear.

"Hello this is John Abadeer. How may I help you?" a man's deep voice boomed out to the speakers, and Marshall was now paler than usual.

"Say something, Marshall." I whispered to him.

"Hi this is Marshall Lee Abadeer." he said shaking.

"Marshall? My son? How are you?" the man's voice softened.

"Yes dad. I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you about Isabell." there was silence and Marshall spoke again.

"I was thinking of throwing her a party so she could meet some people. I just need to know some things."

"That sounds like a great idea and fun. May we talk about this in person? Maybe tonight?" Marshall's father had a soft voice.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Is my place in a half a hour sound good?" Marshall was regaining color to his skin.

"Perfect. I'll come alone. See you then my boy." Marshal's father hung up and I just started at him smiling.

"Are you okay, Marshall?"

"Yes I'm more than okay I'm great. Let's get this place looking good for my old man."

"And me presentable, right?" I asked looking at my shirt

"Yes. You got me in to this, and you're coming along with Me." we both laughed.


	5. The Works

**A/N: I like to thank Bossking109 for being the first person to follow this story. I also like to thank Everlark-forever12 for being the first person to review. Love y'all. Ok on a different note, I can't draw to save my life so I'm calling on an artist to help me bring Isabell to life and show her off. I have a drawing of her, but it's not very good. So if you like to take the challenge PM me for more info. Now the story...**

**John's (AKA Marshall's father) POV**

I got off the phone with Marshall, my son, and looked at my computer. A party for Isabell. She'll have fun. I wonder is Marshall will have music she'll like? I'll burn a CD with her favorite song for him. I got to work on the CD and got ready to see Marshall. I hope he still remembers me. Well here we go. I opened a portal to Aaa. The power I still have makes everything easy.

**Marshall's POV**

Fionna and I cleaned the living room and I found something nice for her to wear when she meets my father. My father got to my house faster than I thought.

"Ready, Marshall?" Fionna looked at me with her blue eyes

"As long as I got you, Fi, I'm always ready." I graved the door nod and saw my dad standing with a smile.

"Marshall. You look great. Much taller than I thought you would be. May I ask who this is?" He looked at Fionna and extended a hand to her. She gladly accepted it and smiled.

"My names Fionna. I'm a friend of your son."

"Oh and here I thought you were his girlfriend."

"Oh, no I'm not. I'm only here because my home almost burned completely down and have nowhere to go for the weekend." Fionna started to blush.

"And when the weekend is over where will you go?" I think my father likes Fionna.

"I'll live with my boyfriend, Gumball."

"Oh okay." my father gave a small nod to Fionna.

"This is for you Marshall. It's a CD of Isabell's favorite songs for the party." My father handed me a CD with _'Isabell'_ written on the top.

"Thanks dad." All three of us were standing in silence for a while until Fionna spoke.

"Okay, Isabell will be here in one week, right?"

"Yes she will. I will drop her off at the portal."

"Where I'll pick her up and bring her here."

"Yes. I trust you, Marshall, to respect, train, and take care for Isabell."

"Yes sir. I'll guard her with my life. She is my sister."

"Good.", my dad look pleased, "May I see where Isabell will be sleeping?"

"Umm..., Dad I have no idea where to put her." I looked down at my feet.

"That's okay. Show me around your home."

"There's not much to show. Here is the living room, that's the kitchen, and up stares are the bathroom and my room." My dad looked at me curiously.

"Have you thought of building a small guest room somewhere?"

"Not really."

"If I help you, will you build one?"

"Yes."

"I can help to. We can get it done in a week no problem." Fionna breasted out.

"Okay then I guess we are building guest house. Thanks dad for helping."

"Anything you need just tell me. Well I must be leaving be for the Mrs. gets to worried. Good bye Marshall and Fionna."

"Bye." Fionna and I said.

"That went well." Fionna was smiling.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review. P.S I'm sooo sorry. I forgot to mention Fionna is 17 Marshall is 18 (in appearance) and Gumball is 20, just thought you should know.**


	6. Guest House

**Fionna's POV**

I woke up to John and Marshall talking in the kitchen.

"Oh, Fionna, did we wake you?" John asked.

"No y'all did not." I opened the fridge to see that it was empty.

"Marshall do you want me to run to the market and get you some more red things to eat?"

"Yes, and would you get some wood and nails too?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, so we can build the guest house. We would have gotten it earlier but you know the sun."

"Oh yeah I'll get them for you, any thing else you need?"

"No Ms. Fionna, I think that's everything we need. Here is some money to pay for the things."

John gave me some cash and I left the house and went to the market in the Candy kingdom. I saw Cake there and waved her down and told her all that happened last night as i was getting the wood and food.

"WOW...So are Marshall and his dad are getting along?"

"Yeah they are. Hey if you help me carry the things to Marshall's You can probably me him."

"Okay give me the wood and let's go."

**A/N: Okay sorry that it is so short. I have had wrighter block. Any way What will happen next? Plese review to find out. Untill next time see y'all.**


	7. The First Time They Meet

**3rd POV**

For the past three days Fionna, Marshall, Mr. John and Cake have built the house for Isabell. On the four-day LSP came to gossip with the gang when Fionna fell off the roof; however, Marshall caught her before she hit the ground and LSP posted a picture of them together on his blog _The Drama Bomb._ Mean while at the science convention Gumball saw the picture and swore that Fionna will not be Marshall's.

**Fionna's POV**

Today my Gummy is coming back, and tomorrow Isabell is coming.

"Hey Marshall I'm going to the Candy kingdom to wait for Gumball. Do you need any thing?" Marshall was busy on the roof. I refused to go up there again, because of my fall. I'm just glad Marshall was with me.

"Oh Okay. Can you get me some more Red stuff and see if Gumwad has his end of the deal ready for tomorrow."

"Okay, Marshall. And his name is Gumball."

"Whatever."

I left and ran to the Candy Kingdom. When I got the I saw the person I missed, Gumball. I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, Fionna."

We got up and I told him all that happened the past weekend while we got the things Marshall needed. When I was done we went inside the castle**.** Gumball and I got the food and punch and walked to Marshall's cave.

"Marshall I'm Back. I brought the red and the food for tomorrow."

" Hey Fi, and I see Gumwad join you here."

"Hey Come on lay off."

"Fine fi."

"So is everything set for tomorrow?" Gumball wasn't liking this.

"Yes. everyone arrives at six and Isabell five after." I was exited to see another human, even thought she is only half human.

"Well since Gumwad is here I'm going to the Night-O-sphere and what their for the night."

"Oh okay." I as sad that Marshall had to leave but I'll be with Gumball.

**Marshall's POV**

The next morning I called Fionna.

"Hey Fi how is everything going on there?"

"Hey. Fine. It's like five in the afternoon did you just wake up?"

"How did you know?" I said playfully. I forget there was a time difference.

"Just 'cause."

"Okay then I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay. See you In a bit."

I hung up and want to the portal here I would meet Isabell for the first time.

I saw the portal open up and a girl about 15 with she had jet black hair, was even darker than me, she had light drown eyes like a new penny, she was slender but had a build to her body, and she was shorter than me, my guess she was 5'3". She was wearing shorts and a lime green shirt.

"Hi are you Marshall?" she voice was sweet like a rose.

"Yeah I'm Marshall. You Isabell?"

"Yes. So you're my brother?"

"Yes, and I'll be talking you to Aaa. By the was there's a surprise when we get home."

"Really. Then let's go." she had an exited spark in her voice.

**Isabell's POV**

When I arrived to the Night-O-sphere I saw a boy he was 18 and was wearing a red shirt, jeans, and converse. He looked taller than me but then again he was floating; I could only do that by accident. he look like is picture my dad gave me. Black hair, paler skin, and red eyes.

"Hi are you Marshall?" I asked the boy.

"Yeah I'm Marshall. You Isabell?" His voice was rough but caring

"Yes. So you're my brother?"

_ 'That's a stupid question.'_ I said to my self.

"Yes, and I'll be talking you to Aaa. By the was there's a surprise when we get home."

_'A surprise what is it?' _I was exited

"Really. Then let's go."

Marshall opened up a different portal and we stepped in. when Marshall and I stepped out of the portal I saw an opening to a cave.

"So you live in a cave. Cool."

I walked into it where a bunch of people came out saying

"SURPRISE. WELCOME TO AAA."

I got scared an hid behind Marshall.

"Hey there. It's okay. Come on these are some people who you'll see now that you here for...umm how long will you be staying?"

Marshall had a soothing voice.

"A year." I said still scared.

"Well then, come on menial with some people."

**A/N: Okay I made this longer to make up for the short chapter. Any who I like to thank everyone for supporting my stories. I'm trying to post at lest every other day. Review to find out what happens at the party, and tell me how I'm doing. Also PM me your ideas and a boy name for the next chapter. I wont tell you why just do it and wait to see which name I chose. Love y'all. See you next time. Bye.**


	8. At the Party

**A/N: Hay so I like to thank Everlark-forever12, molly-marie-kat-death, and Day-Dreamer100 for sending in the names for some people at the party. The real reason was for a name for the Ice Prince. Okay now to the story...BTW this is for **_Isabell _**this is for **Marshall** and this is for _both_ you'll see what I mean later in the story.**

**Isabell's POV**

I walked into the crowed and saw a group of boys looking at me. One of them walked up to me when he realised we were staring at each other.

"Hi my name is Colton, that's Jackson, the blue one is Percy, and hot head over there is Luke. What's your name?"

Colton was had a crown made of vines on his head, and had a green tent to his skin.

"Isabell. So what are y'all?"

"Nice name. I'm the Garden Prince. Jackson is a resident of the Grass Kingdom. Percy is the Ice Prince. And Luke is a resident of the Fire Kingdom. Hey Guys come on over."

Jackson looked like a regular boy, but when he got closer I noticed the had bite marks on this neck. Percy was blue and had a crown on his head. Luke basically looked like a boy on fire. When they reached me and Colton, I introduce my self.

"Hi, I'm Isabell."

"Sup. So why are you here?" Luck had swag to his personality.

"I'm here to train with Marshall."

"Yes, you guys owe me ten bucks." Jackson held his hand out to the other guys to hand him money.

"What just happened?" I asked felling a bit insulted.

"Oh sorry. We had a bet that you where a vamp." Percy was shy but forward.

"Yeah. So why are you training with Marshall?" Colton asked.

"So I can control my powers."

"Powers? I thought only the royal family could have powers." Jackson had a 'what' look on his face.

"Yeah. I'm Marshall's half-sister. The vampire princess."

The Boys looked at me in total disbelief. Then Marshall was on a stage and started to announce the band.

"lady's and gentlemen. I'll like to introduce Max, Jon, Leo, Chris, and Jo to the stage. Take it away boys"

"Hay have you hear of them?" Percy asked me from behind.

"No."

"What? Really?."

"Yeah."

The band started to play some metal songs that sounded cool, but it was mostly instrumental. Then Marshall come back to the stage.

"Wow thank you boys, let's give them one more round of applause."

The crowed cheered then stopped when Marshall held his hand out to hush them.

"Okay now I will like to ask the guest of honor up tho the stage, Isabell?"

I had a bad felling that he was going to make me sing or something. Jackson shoved me to the stage and I walked up.

"For the people who Don't know who this girl is. She is my sister and the Vampire Princess." The crowed started to cheer again, and Marshall moved the microphone away from his mouth and looked at me.

"Hay do you mind singing?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

With that Marshall handed me a sheet of lyrics and a microphone. he had his base with him and started to play. After a few cords we started to sing

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_  
_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.._

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_  
_with my heart on a trigger._

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**  
**_fighting til' the wars won,_**  
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**  
**_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._**  
**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**  
**_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._**

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
_don't mean I'm not a believer._  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be**.**

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**  
**_fighting til' the wars won,_**  
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**  
**_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._**  
**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**  
**_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._**

**_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_**

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
_fighting til' the wars won.._  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**  
**_fighting til' the wars won,_**  
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**  
**_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._**  
**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**  
_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
_(Live, not just survive)_

**_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._**

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. 

The Crowed went wild, and demanded another song. I looked at Marshall and asked if I could sing this one on my own. He looked pleased and nodded, then ask what song. I tolled him and he started the song.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_  
_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_  
_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_  
_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_  
_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_  
_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_  
_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_  
_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_  
_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_  
_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three-point five_  
_Baby you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive_  
_drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive_  
_drive, drive, drive_

_I got class like a 57 Cadillac_  
_Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back_  
_You look like you can handle whats under my hood_  
_You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_  
_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_  
_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_  
_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_  
_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_  
_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_  
_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three-point five_  
_Baby you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive_  
_drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive_  
_drive, drive, drive_

_Cos you play the game, got what I got Get it Get it_  
_Don't Stop It's a sure shot_  
_Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry_  
_I ain't even worried_  
_So step inside and ride_  
_ride, ride, ride, ride, ride..._

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_  
_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_  
_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_  
_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_  
_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_  
_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_  
_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three-point five_  
_Baby you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive_  
_drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive_  
_drive, drive, drive_

_Now shut up and drive_  
_drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive_  
_drive, drive, drive_

The song ended and I felt like I could do anything. I stepped off the stage and walked to the punch bowl.

"Wow You were amazing."The Boys that I met earlier where behind me.

"Oh hey. Thanks."

"Isabell. Hey little sis come over here." Marshall was yelling from across the room for me.

"Hey I have to go I'll see y'all later."

I left to go to Marshall who was by some people.

"Hey what's up."

"I thought you should meet some friends of mine. This is Fionna and Cake." Marshal pointed to a girl with blond hair warring a blue skirt and shirt with a bunny head band. Then to a Orange Cat that talked.,

"That's Ice Queen. I'm shure you meet her son Percy. Last and certainly lest Gumwad."

"Marshall lee. I'm Sorry my name is Gumball, sweetheart."

The pink guy was mad at Marshall then bowed to me. Ice Queen had the same blue tent to her skin like her son.

"Hi, I'm Isabell. Nice to meet you."

"Well the pleaser is ours. I'm afraid Percy and I must be leaving. Thank you for the wonderful party. Good bye."

With that Ice Queen left with her son. Who I think is kinda Cute

"Okay well you go enjoy your self Isabell. The party will be over at midnight." Marshall wanted to make shure that I had fun, wich I was.

When the party was over I helped Marshall clean up when he poked my side

"Hey what was that for?"

"Come over here."

"What for?"

"Just come."

"Okay." I got up and walked over to Marshall. He put his hand over my eyes and helped me walk.

"Just a little more. Okay. Now look." Marshall removed his hands and I saw a little house in the back of Marshall's home.

"What. Is this for me?"

"Yeah. Me and your dad worked on it with the help of Fionna and Cake."

"Thank you so much." I turned around and gave him a hug. At that moment I know I was going to de fine.

**A/N: Okay I made this really long sorry. I started and just couldn't stop. The two songs where Angel With A shotgun by The Cab and Shut up and Drive by Rihanna.** **Please review. Untill next time, bye.**


	9. Brake Up

**A/N: Okay so I'm guessing that y'all are wondering 'What Ice Queen has a son?...How?' Well I'll explain the best I can in this chapter, But If your still lost PM me and I'll try to explain it to you better. **

**Isabell's POV**

The next morning I walked into Marshall's house and foun Fionna talking to him on the couch.

"Oh good morning Isaball. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning. Fine. Whats going on?"

"Nothing just seeing if I could help in any way. I've felled a little useless for a while now." Fionna said.

"Oh, and why is that?" I felled like gossiping at this point.

"Well you see I'm a hero here in Aaa. So my job is to help and save people. Are you understanding?"

I nodded and she keep going.

"Well my biggest enemy was the Ice Queen. Cause she captured Prince's"

"What Ice Queen was a bad person?" I was shocked; she seemed like a nice person.

"Well yeah, But when I started dating Gumball she just gave up."

"Really? So how did she have her son?"

"She created her son used a spell and some DNA."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah."

"Well if you girls are done gossiping then let's get started your training." Marshall had two umbrellas in his hand and was standing at the door.

**Fionna's POV**

"Well if you girls are done gossiping then let's get started your training." I turned around and saw Marshall at the door with two umbrellas in his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Well my Bunny we are going to the Candy Kingdom"

"Bunny? Candy Kingdom?" Isabell was confused, But she will have a good time today.

"Bunny is what Marshall calls me sometimes." I tried to explain", See when we first met I would ware a bunny hat."

"Yeah. The Candy Kingdom is entirely made of candy; that's where Gumwad lives." Marshall said

"_Gumball _is the Prince of the Candy Kingdom." I said a little annoyed.

As the three of us where walking to the Candy Kingdom I notes that Marshall Loved his sister, despite that he has never seen her before last night. The things Marshall dose to keep Isabell safe, like making sure that the umbrella was alway shading her, she wasn't running in to things like little villages as big as your finger, and watching her with loving eyes that made me wont to melt. Made me a little jealous, but thankful. When we arrived Gumball was the first to great us.

"Why hello Isabell, Fionna, and Marshall. What brings you here?"

"Well to start Isabell's training. Maby you can give her some stupid tip or something." Marshall was trying to start something, but I don't know what.

"Well the only thing I can give to a Princess, is that don't spend your time with a uncivilised people like Marshall lee."

"Gumball stop that." I shouted at him. I knew that Marshall wasn't uncivilized. He was just a troublemaker sometimes.

"No Gumball is right. Our time should be spent wisely. Don't you think so to Fionna?. It shouldn't be spent with uncivilized people like him." Isabell pointed to Gumball

"Oh and girl, I think you can do way better than that pice of gum." Isabell said to me as she turned on her heals.,"Come on Marshall let get out of this dump."

Marshall and Isabell left with me to think about what Isabell said.

"That girl is just as uncivilized as Marshall. Let's go Fionna." Gumball said behind me.

"NO." I shouted at him.

"What do you mean, Fionna?"

"No, Marshall is my friend and if you can't give him a chance then how can I expect that you will give me the time of day. I'm done with this. We are done."

I turned around to catch up th Marshall and Isabell, and told them what happened.

"Good for you Fionna, and don't be sad you'll find someone else better than _him_. Trust me." Isabell said.

"Are you going to be Okay Fi?" Marshall was looking at me with cairing eyes.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just don't have a place to sleep."

"Jus sleep at Marshall's and my house then." Isabell shouted.

"Is that okay with you Marshall?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine with that. Oh and Isabell you pass."

"Pass what?"

"Test one. Knowing how you are and making Gumwad mad in the posses."

"Cool."

**A/N: So I got this idea from MARSHALL LOVER and will like to that this person for getting me out of my funk. Please review and tell me your ideas.**


	10. Invite

**A/N: Hey everyone I'd like to thank everyone for their support. So THANK YOU! *hand a cupcake to everyone*, I can't do this with out you. now to the story...**

**3rd Person POV**

Fionna had lived with Marshall and Isabell for a month now and has started to develop felling for Marshall. She thinks that maby Isabell can help with the little issue.

Marshall and Isabell has trained very heard every day, but has made little progress. Isabell has befriended the boys she meet at the party, Colton, Jackson, luke, and Percy, have all support her and make sure she is safe and obeys Marshall's rules. Percy, who spends more time with her then the others, is starting to like the Vampire princess.

Marshall has noticed that Isabell has spent a lot of time with Percy and start to act like more like her father then her brother. Marshall also noticed that him and Fionna have spent time together more too, but has known idea what to say to Fionna. His is going to see if Isabell will hep.

**Marshall's POV**

"Isabell just focus. let the energy flow through your body and hit your target."

"I'm trying to. Way can't I do create ice?"

Just as Isabell was fixing to creat a ball of energy to hit the dummy Percy walks in with an invitation.

"Hello Miss. Fionna. What is Isabell trying to do?"

"Hello Percy. I'm thinking she is trying to freeze the Dummy."

"Hello Mr. Abadeer."

"Oh Hey Percy. what's that in your hand?" I asked.

"My mother is having an Ice Ball, and you, Fionna, and Isabell are Invited"

"Hay Percy. Thanks for the invite, but untill I can get this whole ice thing down I can't go." Isabell said from behind me.

Percy handed the invitation to me and Fionna and walked to Isabell.

_You are invited to my son's Ice Ball to celebrate his 16 Birthday._

_When: Saturday January 5th_

_Where: Ice kingdom_

_Time: 6:00 pm-1:30am_

_Dress formal._

**Isabell's POV**

Percy handed a pice of paper to Marshall and walked over to me.

"Hey do you need help. I am the Ice Prince."

"Oh and is that suppose to mean something?" I said in a mocking tone

"Here watch."

Percy cupped his hands and let the energy form in them. He shot at the target and hit it straight in its chest.

"Show off." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Percy.

"Now you try."

"I'm hopeless, why bother?"

"Just do as I say and I'll help you."

I did as he said and started to form energy in my hands. Percy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me to steady my hands.

"Okay now when I let go shoot." I nodded, and he let go. I did as he said and hit the target.

"I hit it. Thank you so much Percy." I turned around and gave him a hug.

"Now you can come to the ball." he said in to my ear.

"So that was your angle then. Help me than I owe you."

"No. I would die if you're not there, and you said when you get the ice thing down you would come." He looked at me with his eyes that seem to go to my soul. If I had one.

"Okay then I'll come."


	11. New Love For Certain Vampires

**Fionna's POV**

I saw Isabell and Percy hugging _'Now why can't that be me and Marshall. I'm a wimp. I tell him my feelings at the ball.'_ I thought to my self.

Isabell and Percy started to walk to Marshall and I.

"So I'll tell my mother that you all will be coming, correct?" Percy said to us.

"Yes Percy. We will see you on saturday."

"Okay. Then good-bye."

"Bye." Isabell and Marshall said to Percy.

I walked in side the house to fix every one lunch and saw felt someone behind me.

"Boo." I jumped at the sound of Marshall's voice. When I turned around Marshall was only inches from my face.

"Marshall lee don't ever scare me like that again."

"Yes Dear." he said in his mocking tone. That made me blush.

* * *

**Isabell's POV**

Me and Fionna where talking in the living room when we heard Marshal talking on the phone out side. Fionna and I started to wonder what he was saying so we tip towed to the window to hear in on Marshall's conversation.

"No mother I can't go this weekend...No...What are you taking about?...You know I have guestes...I hate Ashley... Don't you call her that. She is everything to me and you know that...No not yet...Okay how about I drop by and see what the problem is. Is that fine with you?...Okay I'll see you tonight...Good bye mother."

When Marshall hung up Fionna and I went back to the couch.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked.

"I don't know but let's not talk about it. It's not about us."

Marshall walked in looking like we where about to feed him to the sharks.

"So I have to go to the Night-O-Sphere and help my mother out with some rebelling demons. Do y'all mind if I'm gone for a while?"

"How long will you be gone?" Fionna asked looking sad.

"I'll be back by saturday. I'll make it to the ball, but only for the last hour or so."

"Oh okay." Fionna had disappointment in her voice.

"That's fine Marshall that give me and Fionna some girl time" I was trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah that sound fun. Hey do you want me to call Cake?" Marshall offered.

"I'll do it. you should probably get going."Fionna said while getting up to phone her sister.

"Yeah well I guess I'll see y'all latter then. I'll call tonight to see if your safe." Marshall was lingering like some one or something was going to hurt us. He opened a portal and left.

**A/N: Okay I looked this morning and saw that 519 people have seen this story. Thank you so much. *Hands every one a cupcake* I love y'all so much I'm can't thank you inufe.**


	12. Confession

**Cake's POV **

I hung up on Fionna and told Mono that I was going out. When I arrived at Marshall's house Fionna was on the floor and Isabell on the couch.

"Hey girls what's going on?" I asked interning the house.

"Well I'm watching one of Marshall's taps. It's called It's a Good Life. Isabell's rereading the Invitation to the Ice Ball." Fionna smiled a bit at the last part.

After ten minutes of Fionna and I watching her, Isabell looked up at us with confusion

"What are y'all staring at?"

"You." Fionna pointed at Isabell.

"Why?"

"Because you like someone. Don't try to deny it. Fionna had the same look when she had a crush on PG." I shouted at Isabell

"What? I do not." Isabell tried protested.

"Yes you do. Come on tell us, who is he?" I wanted to know.

"Fine I'll tell you who I like if Fionna answers a question."

"I can answer any question." Fionna had a _'come on. give me your best shot'_ look.

"Do you like my brother, and I mean like, like him?" Isabell had a mischievous smile on her face, and Fionna started to blush then sighed.

"Ummm...Yes I like Marshall. I think I love him.

"YES!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"What was that about, Cake?" Fionna asked me.

"Nothing."

**Isabell's** **POV**

"YES!" Cake shouted.

"What was that about, Cake?" Fionna asked her.

"Nothing." Cake waved her hand then looked at me.

"What?"

"Now it's your turn. Who do you like?" I felt my face heat up.

"I...I like...I like Percy. There I said it." I felt like a train ran me over.

"So what should we do Cake?" Fionna sat next to me.

"I'm not sure."

"Not to be mean, but I think I can handle this myself. The only problem is that I only brought pants and shorts. I have nothing to wear to the ball." I said like a shy little child.

"Well that's manageable. I make all of Fionna's dresses I can make you one."

"Really? Oh thank you." I jumped up and gave Cake a big hug.

"Well that's great, but what about me. I never been good with guys." Fionna said behind me.

"Oh why are you worried. You have me and Cake to help you. We'll get you ready."

"Thank you so much." The three of us came into a big hug.

"Okay now we have sixteen hours to get ready." Cake said

"Hey what time is it." I Fionna and Cake.

"Girl time." They said.

**Fionna's POV**

Cake, Isabell, and I got something to leave the house.

"I can carry my own things. It's only my bow, arrows, cash and my umbrella." Isabell offered, "It was still dark, but it may take us a while to get to the sewing Kingdom to get thing to make the dresses, and I'd rather have my things with me, just in case." apparently Isabell is a master archer.

"Yeah that's fine. Cake do you have our food?"

"Yeah. I have mostly red things."

"You know I can eat like a human, right?" Isabell had a _'really'_ look on her face.

"No, I didn't."

"It's okay. Now you do."

"Well let's go." The three of us where outside and left.

**Mean wail in 3rd person's POV**

"I can't beleave what you're telling me." Gumball yelled at a woman who came to him in the shadows of the night.

"It's true. I was standing out side the house that should have been mine, and heard her say so in _his_ house." said the woman.

"What am I going to do?" Gumball punched a hole in the wall. The experiment he made on himself have worked very well.

"Well I also heard a different girl say somethings."

"Different girl?"

"Yes. Dark hair, copper eyes, fangs. Ring any bells?"

"Yes. That is his half-sister. What did she say?"

"She didn't have a dress for an Ice ball and she liked a boy named Percy."

"Okay, but what does that have to do about Fionna loving Marshall?"

"I have a plan to kill two birds with one stone, but are you up to the Challenge?" The woman stepped out of the shadows to show her long silver hair that framed her slender body and fangs.

"Yes, I am Miss."

"Ashley."


	13. Girl Power

**Fionna's POV**

Cake, Isabell, and I finished shopping and was walking home when Gumball ran up to us.

"Oh my Glob. I'm so happy to see you, Fionna. You wont beleave what happened to an experiment of mine. It went hay wire, but I was able to lure it away from the kingdom. It is coming this way." It made me mad that after our break up Gumball has the nerve to ask for my help.

"Fine I'll help you and be on my way and hopefully never see you again." I shouted at him.

"Fionna come on we have better thing to do. Let's get rid of what ever _that_ did, and get ready for the ball." Isabell said glaring at Gumball.

"You girls go on a head I'll put our things at Marshall's house and catch up" Cake offered.

"That's fine. let's go Isabell." Isabell and I started to walk in the direction Gumball had come from and saw a two-headed lizard looking thing.

"Fionna I think you should wait for Cake. You can't fight that by your self." Gumball said behind me.

"Who said she was alone." Isabell took her bow and started shooting at the beast. After six shots I took out my sword and charged up to it stabbing it untill it fell.

"Wow. Malady You still can fight like no other." Gumball tried to give me a hug, but I baked away."Fionna don't be this way." Gumball pleaded.

"She has a right to. So unless you like an arrow in you head step away from her." Isabell was ready to fire with a flick of her wrist. "I know that thing wasn't by mistake. You created that thing to get Fionna alone to do who knows what. As long as Marshall and I are alive, you wont lay a finger on Fionna. GOT IT!"

"My dear I would never harm Fionna. Why on earth would you say such a thing." Gumball look a Isabell with a displeasing look on his face.

"The long silver strain of hair on you shoulder. That says it all. I don't know that many people of this world, but I know someone who would kill Fionna and any one els in fact that stands in her way of getting Marshall. So move it or die. Warning I can shoot as far as five hundred yards away."

Gumball Back away and ran to the Candy kingdom. How dare he pull a stunt like that.

"Let's go before something els comes. Plus we have dresses to make." Isabell still had her bow read on the way home.

"Cake we're home. Where are you?" I called out in to the house.

"I'm in the Kitchen. I knew that you and Isabell would have everything under control. So I started to make the dresses. Come and look" Cake yelled back a me.

On the table I saw a beautiful blue dress. It had off the shoulder straps with a sweet heart neck line, and a ribbon around the waist.

"Wow Cake that looks amazing." I picked up the dress.

"It should be It was Isabell's design." Cake held up a book with _"Isabell's Dresses"_ written on the front.

"You used my design? How did you even find my book?" Isabell looked a the book and then the dresses.

"Well I found it and love your drawings. I'm using this one for you." Cake looked thru the book and found the page she was looking for and set the book on the table. It was a strapless, sweet heart neck line that came down to the wast and in to a full skirt. It was black with little back crystals sprinkled on the bottom. It had a lime green ribbon around the waist that tied into a bow in the back.

"Oh thank you so much. I owe you so much." Isabell gave me and Cake a hug.

"No you don't. What you did with Gumball is all the payment you need." I said forgetting that Cake didn't know.

"Wait! What happened with Gumball?!" Cake demanded.

"Well Gumball tried to 'win' back Fionna but I had an arrow aimed at his head. I would have aimed for his heart, but hey a chance for blood I don't want to wast that." Cake and I had a horrified look on our faces.

"What? A vamp. has to have blood sometimes, and still blood is bad for you. The heart has to be beating when you bit into your victim. That's only vampire 101." Isabell turned and walked out of the room. Times like this reminds me that she is Marshall's sister.

**A/N: So here is a shout out to MARSHALL LOVER; Day-Dreamer100; molly-mearie-kat-death; and Everlark-forever12. I love 'all so much. Thank you for your support. I'm trying to get the story done as fast as I can before August when I have marching rehearsals. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. P.S. I did this chapter at four in the morning so tell me if I have any mistakes. I couldn't sleep so I did this. **

**~Love always fire-ice-love~**


	14. IsabellXPercy

**Isabell's POV**

After Cake finished making the dresses I walked up stairs and jumped in to the shower. When I stepped out I saw a some undergarments and a robe. I put them on and walked out side.

"Cake. Fionna. Where are y'all?"

"Over here. Come and get your hair done."

I walked in to the bedroom and saw Cake had a Blow dryer, Curling iron, make up, boby pins,and some clip.

"You can do my hair, but you are not doing my make up. Where's Fionna?" I told Cake as I walked in to a chair.

"She is down stairs. I'm already done with her." I'm guessing Fionna is ready to go.

After an hour of sitting, my hair was done. Cake had dried and curled it and put it half up and half down with a clip. I put some eyeshadow , maschera, and lip gloss on. I grave my dress and put it on. It complemented me so well. I walked down stairs to see Fionna siting on the couch. She looked great.

"Hey you look Great. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just...It's nothing."

"Okay. let's go. " Cake walked in to the room with a pink ribbon around her neck.

The three of us walked outside in to the crisp air. When we arrived in to the Ice Kingdom we heard the music and I felt like I was going to vomit. we walked in side the castle I saw Percy and walked up to him.

"WOW you look wonderful!" he said as he twirling me around.

"Thanks. You look handsome." I looked around and Percy looked with me.

"Looking for you brother?"

"Oh sorry. Yeah a little. It's just this isn't my usual seen. you know?"

"Yeah I know."

A slow song came on and I looked Percy then looked away _'hopefully he'll ask me to dance'_ I said to my self.

"Hey do you wont to dace?" I Looked at Percy holding a hand out for me, which I gladly took.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey I know this song. It's Hunter Hayes Wanted." I said recognising the song in its small instrumental part in the beginning.

Percy and I started to hum along and Percy started to sing, and I noticed that he was looking straight at me.

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted

The Percy twirled me slowly as the song ended.

"You have an amazing voice." I said staring at him

"It's nothing compared to yours."

I blushed and started to walk away pulling him with me.

**A/N: So this is only Isabell's point at the party, but the best part is Fionna's. Which you'll have to find out later. I hope you like the little love between Isabell and Percy. I tried to make it just so. Please review.**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


	15. I Think I Love You

**Chapter 15:**

**Cake's POV**

I saw Isabell and Percy dancing and felt happy. I walked over to Mocro and started to dance with him. After the song was over I walked over to Fionna who was sitting in the corner.

"Baby Cakes are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just waiting on Marshall."

"Now way would you wait on me?"

Marshall walked out of a portal and heard Fionna. He walked up to us and gave her a hug.

"Because I have something to say. Cake can you give us some privacy?"

"Yes baby cakes." I left and when to see Isabell, and found Gumball near her.

**Marshall's POV**

"You look amazing Fionna."

I made her blush which makes me go crazy inside.

"Thanks. Marshall."

I looked down at her and felt electricity.

"I want to say that I like you. I really like you. I think I even love you…Do you feel the same about me?"

Fionna looked down waiting on my response. I brought my hand to her chin to bring it up so I could look in to her eyes. I kissed her then pulled apart and said

"Fionna I have loved you since the day I met you."

I was about to kiss Fionna again but heard a scream from Isabell.

**Isabell's POV**

I was with Percy when Gumball attacked me. He came up behind me, graved me and stuck me in a bag. He tried to take me away, but I scream and Percy graved me and took me out.

"Gumball? What are you doing? Leave me and Fionna alone!"

"No Fionna will be mine!" He shouted.

"No she isn't. She loves me. Get out before I kill you." Marshall came up behind him making him jump.

"Marshall. I was just…."

"Just kidnapping me." I cut him off.

"Well then."

Marshall punched Gumball in the face. Gumball's nose broke and he ran out.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you sis."

Just then I heard a scream from Fionna and saw a girl with silver hair.

"Ashley?" Marshall said beside me.

"Who?"

"My ex."

We ran to get Fionna, but Ashley was gone before we could get her.

**A/N: So this will be the last for a while. My mom has to go back work in a week so I'll be going with her to get some volunteer hours. If you have any ideas tell me. I like to shout out to MARSHALL LOVER. Thanks for the kidnapping part. **

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


	16. It's The Real Chapter 16

**A/N: So First of all I'm so sorry for the bad language, I don't ever cuss, well not out loud or to people, Just only when _I_ do something stupid. It just fit so well in this chapter. Second of all thank you so much for your reviews. It took three days for y'all got to 75 reviews. Most of which is from MARSHALL LOVER. So thank you, I can't do this without you. Now the chapter…**

**Isabell's POV**

"What do you mean ex? Where did she take Fionna?" I screamed at Marshall.

"My mother set us up a couple hundred years ago. She was a total bitch. So I dumped her. If you ask me she never got over it, and she got close to my mother winning her favor."

"Great. Now answer my second question. WHERE DID SHE TAKE FIONNA!?" I was on the edge, ready to attack.

"I don't know, but I have an idea. Let's go."

"Let me come." Percy graved my hand and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine. Stay with me." I took his hand and we left.

Me, Percy and Marshall left and were at the Candy Kingdom in no time.

"You know we never told Cake." I told Marshall

"We don't need to. She would be too upset to come."

"Okay. What's the plan?" Percy was next to me the entire time.

"I'm going to fine Gumball and Ashley. You two find Fionna." Marshall was fixing to leave, but I graved his arm

"Let us find Gumball and Ashley, It will be two against one if you go."

"Okay, just be back here ASAP."

The three of us braked and left.

"Thank you for coming, Percy."

"I would do anything for you."

I looked at Percy and wanted to kiss him. _'No you have a mission. Kick That sun of a Bitch, Gumwad's, butt; then you can flirt.'_

"Let's go." We ran in to the castle and found Gumball's lad.

"What in the world." Percy and I said at the same time.

**Marshall's POV**

"I'm going to kill Gumwad and Ashley. Marshall calm down. Just calm down. Find Fionna first then see if Isabell hasn't killed them yet." I was telling the wind hoping it would show me where Fionna was.

"Gummy this was a wonderful plan. We make a great team. Don't we?" I heard Ashley's voice then Gumball's.

"Yes we go. Come let me show you an experiment that I'm sure you'd like to see."

"Okay!"

_'Gage did Ashley really use such a girly tone. Dose she like Gumwad? Get the image out of you head, Marshall!'_

"Gumball let me go now!"

"Shut up! Malady, let's go."

I watch Gumball and Ashley walk out of a room. Whence I saw that the cost was clear I went in to find Fionna tied up to a pole.

"Fionna. Hey how's it handing?"

"Marshall! Get me down! And quite the smart ass act."

"Okay. Okay... Isabell and Percy are here by the way."

I started to untie Fionna.

"What! No! We have to go find them!"

"Why."

"Huntress Wizard. Gumball hired her to kill Percy and anyone else that's here."

"What?! Come on."

I graved Fionna before she could touch the ground and started to fly around the castle.

**A/N: Okay so I'm ending that chapter and will start the next one real soon. Please Review. Oh and the Huntress Wizard part is from MARSHALL LOVER and the little love thing between Ashley and Gumball is From Everlark-forever12. LOVE YOU GUYS. =)**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


	17. I Don't Have A Name

**Isabell's POV**

"Percy, look at all this stuff. It's like he's is a mad scientist or something."

"Yeah, hey, go and see if you can find some more light."

"Okay."

I walked around and found the light switch. I turned them on and found a woman right in front of me. I jumped back in to an attack passion and stared at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to kill him. But I can start with you." Her tone was biter and yet had a rasping in it.

"Percy, run!"

"No way. I won't leave you here with her."

"It an order, I can take care of my one. NOW RUN."

I watch Percy run out of the room. Then turned my attention to the woman. We squared up and she made the first move. She lunged at me but what she didn't know was that I'm a fighter.

She took a stab at me but cut my dress, ripping the bottom off. With that I graved my knife out of my pouch that was strapped on my leg.

**Percy's POV**

I ran out the door and looked for Marshall. I was about to round a corner of the castle. When I heard Marshall calling my name behind.

"Percy. Percy where's Isabell."

"Follow me."

I took them back to the lab to fine Isabell knelling on the floor with the Hunter over her ready to give the final blow. I wanted to run to her to take the blow for her but I couldn't move. Then like a move I saw Isabell's eyes Instead of their normal copper they were red. **Blood Red**. She jumped up and graved the woman's neck and pulled her down to the ground. I thought Isabell was going to kill her and drink her blood, but when she yielded at the woman I was shocked.

**"I'LL LET YOU LIVE, BUT YOU WILL NEVER HUNT US OR WORK WITH GUMBALL AND ASHLEY AGAINE. YOU HEAR ME?"**

The woman nodded.

**"NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFOR I CHANGE MY MIND!"**

Isabell let her go and moved to a dark corner. Her dress was torn and had three things strapped to her legs; two on her left one on her right. Her eyes where changing back to their normal color and she was panting really fast.

"Isabell are you okay?"

Marshall was the first to reach her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing that can't be fixed."

As she was getting up I saw that she had a big gash on her right leg. I helped Marshall support Isabell and started to the door. When we were outside we saw Ashley and Gumball.

"What do you want from us?" Isabell's voice was raspy and tired.

"Give us the mortal vampire and we'll let you go." Gumball reached out a hand for her.

"If I go with you will you let them live peacefully forever?"

"Yes, as you wish."

**A/N: So I'm not good with suspenseful parts but I hope this is good. I'm going to stop for a lunch break and will get the next three up by tonight. I promise. I'm currently wrighting the poem on my brake. Please review and I'll get everything up by ten o'clock (central time); hopefully.**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


	18. Marrige

**Isabell's POV**

"Fine I'll go with you."

**"What?NO!"** Marshall's grip on my arm was getting tighter.

"Let me go. I have to do this. There is nothing that they can do to me that I can't take."

"Come here." Gumball's voice was strange; all most demonic. I started to walk to him but Marshall and Percy pulled me back.

**"NO!"** Percy called out.

"Let me go and leave me alone." I scratched Percy's arm and he let me go. I fell on the ground next to him.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. But just so you know I had feeling for you, but if you want to be killed then there. It was just stupid of me to think you ever had felling for me."

Percy had his hand close to his body and I saw the blood coming from it. I had cut him.

"Percy I'm Sorry."

"No forget it."

Percy walked right by me and Let his blood drop on my hands. I watch his him fad into the darkness. I turned around trying to hold back the tears and saw Marshall and Fionna. Fionna looked at me in shocked and Marshall was staring at gumball with a stone expression.

"Just go. Marshall, just take Fionna and leave, please. Please Just leave." I yield at them and Marshall's stone look faded in to sadness.

**"GO, NOW."** Marshall reached for me but I just moved away from him.

"Isabell, please come."

**"NO LEAVE ME A LONE."** I yield at the top of my lungs.

Marshall just nodded and graved Fionna and left a single tear falling from his eyes. It fell on my hand next to the blood. I looked up and say them in each others arms. Safe.

"Come. You will be bandage and I will get you something to wear." Gumball picked me up and took me to a room.

"This will be your room for now on." Ashley was standing next to gumball holding his hand. Silent.

"Oh and Ashley will train you for now on."

"What?"

"I will be training you, and if everything goes according to plan then you will be a queen in a couple weeks."

_"WHAT?"_

"Child, you will be marring Gumball." Ashley had an evil grin on her stupid face.

**"WHAT?! NO! I will do nothing of the sort."**

"Yes you will if you want them to survive." Gumball looked out of the window and saw Fionna and Marshall walking out of the kingdom. I sighed and looked at the two.

"When's the wedding?"

They both had a smile on their faces.

**Fionna's POV**

Marshall and I walked to his home in silence. When we got back Cake was frantic.

"Fionna, oh where have you been? Where's Isabell? Marshall why is there blood on your pants?"

"Cake calm dawn. Please, I think we all should go to sleep. We will explain in the morning. I'm going to make sure that Percy's fine. Marshall why don't you go to sleep."

Marshall just walked up the stairs to his room and slammed his door.

"Cake, make sure Marshall's okay. I'll be back ASAP."

I walked out the house and walked to the Ice Kingdom and knocked on the door. Ice Queen was upset but let me in.

"He is in his room, and I bandaged his arm. He's in pain but he won't talk to me. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Can I talk to him first?"

"Yes."

I walked up to Percy's door and knocked. When I didn't hear anything I walked in. Percy was on his bed playing with some ice darts.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm peachy."

He throws the dart and hits the roof of the room.

"You want to talk."

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Well then listen to me. Isabell had feelings for you and the only reason for her to stay was to protect us."

"What!? "

Percy sat up then fell back to his bed.

"And I was a total jerk to her."

"It's okay. If you want to redeem yourself then you will help me get her back."

Percy had a smile on his face and he nodded.

"I will do anything."

**A/N: third chapter of the day hope you like.**


	19. Little Isabell

**Fionna's POV**

I walked out of Percy's room and walked up to Ice Queen.

"He'll be okay. "

"What happened?"

I explained to her what happened and she had a sad expression. When I finished is was silent for awhile, then she spoke.

"Okay, Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. If I think of anything I'll let you know."

"Okay well good night Fionna."

"Good night."

I walked back to the house and wandered what to do. I know that Ashley will take over Isabell's body and will force her to marry Gumball. What I don't know is when and where. I walked until I reached the tree fort. I don't know why I walked here but I wasn't alone. I looked around and relied that I didn't have a weapon.

"Who's there?" I yield.

"Please don't hurt me."

There was a little voice came out of the darkness.

"Fine but come out and show yourself."

I little girl came out of the dark. She looked like Isabell but younger. A lot younger.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Isabell."

"What? No you are in there."

I pointed to the candy kingdom.

"No I can transport my spirit out of my body when I'm sleeping."

"Oh. So what are they doing to you in there?"

"Nothing but they are making me marry Gumball in a week."

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. Meet me here to talk tomorrow night. And don't tell Marshall. "

Little Isabell walked in to the darkness and left me there. After a little while I desisted to walk to Marshall's house. When I arrived cake was sleeping on the sofa and Marshall was in the kitchen.

I walked up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Hey"

"Hey are you okay?"

"Fi, I can't believe what happened."

"I know. Percy is the same."

I sat beside Marshall and I saw that he was torn and broken.

"We will save her. I promise."

"You think?"

"Yes, I know we will."

I stood up and graved Marshall and took him to his room. Marshall and I laid in the bed and comforted each other.

**A/N: okay that's four chapters. I'm going to save chapter five and the poem for tomorrow afternoon. Mostly becase it's my sister's time and I have chores. I hope you like the story so far. Please review and tell me your ideas and thoughts.**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


	20. WHAT!

**A/N: Okay so this will be short, but I will try to make it amazing. I want to thank y'all for the support and the amazing reviews. Now the story...**

**Marshall's POV**

I woke up the next day with Fionna in my arms. I looked at the clock on my bed side table and saw that it was one in the afternoon. Fionna woke up and smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Hey, So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we have to tell Cake what happened last night with Isabell and I need to change out of my dress."

"Okay. I can make some food for us."

"Okay."

I walked down to find Cake sipping on some coffee on the couch. she looked worried.

"Hey Cake are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. No I'm not, I was going to tell Fionna tomorrow but..."

"What is it Cake?" Are you going to have another baby?"

"Yes, but that's not the thing that's bugging me."

"Well congratulations, but whats wrong?"

"I think I found Fionna's Parents and a group of humans."

"What?!" My jaw dropped.

"Yeah. I was going to tell her tomorrow."

"Tell who, what?"

Fionna was walking down the stairs. She was had her usual outfit on. I looked at Cake and nodded my head to not to tell her yet.

"Nothing, baby cakes."

"Oh come on, what is it?"

"Fine. I'm going to have a baby."

"What! Oh Cake congratulations."

Fionna gave her sister a hug, but I felt guilty that Cake and I knew she wasn't alone. But I think we need to get through one problem before we jump in to another. After the sisters stopped talking about the baby Fionna and I told Cake what happened last night.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go get her back." Cake jumped up off the couch and started for the door.

"Cake wait. It's not a good time. We have to wait."

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"We have to wait a week."

"Why?"

"That's when the wedding is. Ashley is going to take over Isabell's body and mairry Gumball."

"What?!" Cake and I shouted at the same time.

Fionna looked at the floor and nodded.

"So a week then?" I asked sitting down.

"Yes."

"Okay then we should get ready, but Cake you can't come."

"I understand."

The Three of us just sat in silence for a wail un till I got tired of it.

"Well I'm going to make something to eat and call Marco. Y'all want something."

"Food would be nice."

"Yeah can you make me something to eat?"

"Okay."

**A/N: okay so that's it... Now I need names for Fionna's family and vote if you think she should be a lonely child or if she should have siblings. hope you like the chapter Please Review.**

**~Love Aways fire-ice-love~**


	21. Chapter 21 )

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been like a month since the last update. I have been out-of-town a lot, watching my little sister, and helping my grandparents. Just a warning I will be starting school soon and I will have less time to type; I hope you understand. I may only be able to update like Once or twice every two-three weeks. Now the story...**

**Fionna's POV**

I have walked to the tree house every day for five days. I saw little Isabell and hope everything was okay.

"Isabell so here's the plain for tomorrow. I just need to know if everything is okay on your end."

"Yes. The wedding is at night and held at the grand hall of the candy kingdom."

"Okay so this is what we are going to do. It's quite simple. Just before it starts we will go and get you."

"Okay. So how will y'all sneak in? I mean I think Gumwad and that which will have guards looking for you."

"Trust me the banana guards are nothing. It's the Gumball guardians that will be hard, but not impossible."

"Well until tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow."

I watch little Isabell fade away in the darkness and was turning to head home when I felt cold hands around my waist. When I looked down I was of the ground.

**Marshall's POV**

I followed Fionna to her tree house. I had to figure out what she was doing. She stopped and that's when I saw her. It was Isabell but she was young. My guess 8 years old. That's how Fionna has been getting her info. But why wouldn't she tell me. After the Girls finished talking I walked behind her. Just before she turned I picked her up off the ground.

"So why didn't you tell me?" I looked down at Fi.

"Because I couldn't."

"Why not?!"

"Little Isabell wouldn't let me."

"Oh"

"I'm so sorry, Marshall. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you I love you." A smirk went across my face.

"I love you, Marshall."

I set Fionna down and she spin around to face me. When she turned I got down on one knee.

"Fionna I know right now is not the best time but I don't care as long as I am with you I feel alive again. Will you marry me?"

**Fionna's POV**

"So why didn't you tell me?" I felt a pain in my chest. I had been lying to my best friend, my crush, the one I love.

"Because I couldn't."

"Why not?!"

"Little Isabell wouldn't let me."

"Oh"

"I'm so sorry, Marshall. Please don't be mad at me." I felt hot tiers trying to break free

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you, I love you." Marshal smirk.

"I love you, Marshall."

Marshal set me down and I spin around to face me. When I turned around I found Marshall on one knee.

"Fionna I know right now is not the best time but I don't care as long as I am with you I feel alive again. Will you marry me?"

I was speechless I needed to take it all in.

"YES! I will marry you." Marshall had a ring and pleased it on my finger. It was a mix of a red and blue gem. I looked up at Marshall and we kissed.

**3rd POV**

Fionna and Marshall walked hand in hand to their house.

"You know Cake will try to scratch you up."

"I don't think kitty will try."

"And why not you know she hates Vamps."

"Well I kind of told her that I liked you already."

"What? When?"

"When you where in the hospital. She saw me go crazy when I saw you laying on the floor and when I rushed you to the Candy Hospital. When we where waiting she asked me if I liked you and I said yes."

"Wow. And she didn't freak out or anything?"

"No. But I'm sure she will when she sees this."

Marshall raises Fionna's hand to revealing the ring shining in the moon light. When they reached their house Cake was waiting for them.

"And where have y'all been?"

Fionna and Marshall looked at each other and nodded. Fionna raised her left hand reveling the ring. It was silent for a while, but it was broken by Cakes scream of joy.

"Oh my baby sister is getting married."

Cake screamed again leaving Marshall with a ringing in his ears.

"If I would have know there was going to be screaming I would have left."

The three walked in to the house to rest for the battle the next night. The only thing is the secret that must be told soon.

**A/N: so I hope you like it. I made it longer than the others for y'all. So this might be awhile. I'm not going to make any promises about updates, but I will tell you I will never update on Mondays and Fridays. So hope you like the story so far and please Review.**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


	22. This is the Fiolee Poem

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated yet. It has been so hectic that I haven't had time pulse my computer crashed and so I have to wait. Its been killing me that I can't write so I went to my grandfathers home today…okay now I was told that I haven't posted my Poem from my challenge awhile back…..I'm sooo sorry that I haven't I completely forgot. So here it is… P.S. **Fionna**-**Marshall

* * *

Marshall what is love?

If love is like a rare flower it can only be seen once in a while; it's like the most beautiful sunset.

Marshall what am I to you?

You are my everything. If I ever lost you I would lose my sanity.

Marshall can tell me what the world was before the war?

It was an okay place. With children running around on the street; mothers doing the house work and fathers doing the dirty work. But I would never want to go back.

Why?

Because you weren't there.

Fionna can you tell me how it feels to be alive?

It's something that can't be said. To feel your heart beat is pointless if it doesn't beat for someone you love. To breathe a breath is pointless if you don't have someone to breath it with.

Marshall can you tell me how it feels to be a vampire?

It can be amazing at times but It can be lonely as well. If I had to choose between being a vampire and being with you then I would choose you; Because you make me feel alive again. Our love is everlasting and I love it. I love you.

I love you. 

* * *

**A/N: okay so there's the poem. I hope you like it. I know it's not my best and it may suck but hey I got it done. =/ okay so since I have some time I want to ask you how many of y'all like avatar the last airbender? What would y'all think if a start a story after I finished this? How many of y'all are a Zutara fan? PM me on your ideas and review. (And yes I am a Zutara fan.)**


End file.
